monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-173
SCP-173, also known as The Sculpture, is a creature from the SCP Foundation, a fictional organization that works to keep anomalous objects, places, and creatures secret from the rest of the world. SCP-173 is an animate statue made of concrete and rebar, painted with Krylon brand spray paint. It occasionally leaves a reddish-brown substance on the floor, which is "a combination of feces and blood". SCP-173 is completely still while in an organism's field of vision, only moving when it isn't being watched, even if the observer simply blinks, or barely looks off the object. Moving forwards covering short distances with the sound of grinding stone in the amount of time it takes for a human to blink, the statue advances towards its target until it is in range, then snaps its victim's neck. Abilities *Durability: Being constructed of concrete and rebar, SCP-173 is incredibly durable, able to hold its own in a fight against SCP-682, a massive reptilian beast with almost unlimited regenerative powers that is widely considered the most adaptive and durable SCP the Foundation contains, and actually inspire fear in the creature from that day forward. *Strength: SCP-173 is apparently strong enough to snap the neck of a fully-grown man almost instantly, although exactly how it does this is unknown. *Limited Speed: Despite the fact that it is a statue, SCP-173 can move fast enough to travel several feet in the time it takes for the human eye to reopen after blinking-it can literally move faster than the blink of an eye. However, the creature is rendered completely immobile for as long as it's in an organism's sight. Trivia *SCP-173 is featured, alongside other members of the SCP Foundation, in the game SCP: Containment Breach. *''Crunch'' is a story about SCP-173 that consists of the thoughts running through the creature's mind. According to the tale, SCP-173 hates being stared at, as it realises that it is "made of rock when others come," and considers the "crunch" - the breaking of one's neck - to be its purpose. In this SCP tale, a suicidal man runs up to SCP-173 and closes his eyes. However, the sculpture refuses to kill him, its reason being that "Crunch too good for him." *The photograph used for SCP-173 was actually of a statue by Japanese artist Izumi Kato. *SCP-173 is in fact the first SCP ever published, inspiring others to create their own SCPs until a site was created to house them all. *Although commonly stated to be a plagiarism of Doctor Who's Weeping Angels, SCP-173 was actually published several months prior to the release of Blink. *Another short story from the SCP Wiki, SCP-173: Revised Entry, explores the idea of what would happen were SCP-173 to somehow gain the ability to create replicas of itself. According to the story, SCP-173's intelligence increases the more instances of it exist at any given time, similarly to a hive-mind. With roughly a hundred instances, it was able to stage a breakout of it's facility that eventually led to the nuking of the United States. Whilst the story is not considered canon, as it gives abilities to SCP-173 that it doesn't actually possess, it is possible that introducing an SCP capable of cloning to SCP-173 could replicate this effect. Category:SCP Foundation Category:Humanoids Category:Internet creatures Category:Immortal Beings